Eating out
by Mr.Foox
Summary: Murasakibara and Kagami are (on a date) eating out.


This drabble has been inspired by an imagineyourotp post on tumblr (I would link it here but I can't seem to find it… might have been deleted).  
(in this fic they have been togheter for a shorter while and Murasakibara is very possessive)

…

Me and Murasakibara was sitting in our (more like my) usual hamburger place. I had ordered a plate with hamburgers and we had carried our stuff over to the table. I had offerd him an burger and he had taken it with an slightly confused face (or well I think it was confusion he had shown, sometimes it's hard to tell what he's thinking). As soon as we had sat down at the table I started to dig in on the food infront of me, I was starving. He on the other hand had carefully unwrapped the burger and looked at it like it might attack him, until finaly taking a small bite. When I was at my third burger he had stopped eating (on his first) since a long while ago, be occasionaly sipped a little on his soda. I had tried to tell him many times in the past to eat more things than candy, and every time he shrugged me off. It was amazing how his body could still work as amazingly good as it did with the amount of sweets he consumed. If only he could understand that he needed to eat more 'real' food… maybe then he wouldn't be as lazy anymore…? I would never be able to live on 90% sweets though like him, that's for sure. I glanced over at the tall boy sitting infront of me, and noticed how he was observing me. Looking over my face without showing any special emotion. I shivered slightly, took another bite and tried to ignore his stare. I didn't succeed. It had been over five minutes with him staring at me in silence. Was there something wrong…? Maybe he was disgusted by the way I ate…? My brain worked through different types of possibilities, and they seemed to get worse for every turn.  
"Do I have something on my face?" I slurred out before I was able to stop myself. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, "I-I mean you've been looking at me funny for a long time s-so…" his gaze didn't leave me even as I spoke. Damn he was making me nervous.  
"Hmm?" he began slowly, as if he just woke up from a nap. "No you don't…" he tilted his head a little to the right as if I was saying something really strange.  
"T-then why…?" I stuttered out, wiping at my face, even though he had said I didn't have anything there.  
"I was just thinking about how pretty Kagami is" he said with a voice that resembled a four year olds "I just like to look at you, you're cute no matter what you do after all~" he finished in an almost singing tone. As soon as the meaning behind his words started to sink in my face bloomed out in a redish color. S-shit, he's so embarrassing! What is he thinking saying something like that here? He smiled at me,  
"But I love Kagami's blushing face the most!" his voice had grown in volume, and other guests were looking at us. I really wish I could sink through the floor… I rose from my chair way too fast and almost sent it flying. I have to get us out of here before he says something else, I really have had enough embarrassment for one day! I grabbed on to his big hand and tugged at him to get him to stand up, and then lead us out onto the streets.  
"Huuuh? But you hadn't finished your food yet…" he mumbled behind me. He really was like a big kid most of the time.  
"I-it's hard to keep your ability to eat when you say such embarrassing things!" I tried my best to keep my voice steady and irritated, but failed miserably.  
"Oh? But Kagami turned such a sweet color when I told you what I was thinking, didn't it make you happy?" I squeezed the bigger hand in my own, did he really need me to answer this…?  
"Y-yes it did, but you didn't have to be so loud!" I grunted lowly. Suddenly Murasakibara came to an halt behind me, I didn't have the time to ask him why before he had captured me in a big hug.  
"I couldn't help myself when I saw that beatiful girl that was looking at you…" I didn't quite understand what he was telling me, all I could think about was his warm embrace. "I just wanted her to hear that… you were my Kagami" I felt how he tightened his hug on the word 'my'. My brain really wasn't following at all, what girl? "And how much I like you" The long arms slowly let go of me, and his hands cupped my face gently.  
"D-do you think she got the message?" I whisperd before a pair of warm lips pressed against my own. My fingers curled around his shirt (for support), and I pressed my body as close as possible to the taller male. A soft moan escaped me as he depend the kiss. One of his hands had found its way down to my waist (when had it left my face?), and he was tracing his fingers along my spine. Our clothes suddenly felt too thick and we didn't have enough contact. I knew the kiss would break off, and that our bodies would separate as well, we were on the streets after all, but I didn't want it to end. But it did, oh it did. When I opend my eyes again dark purple eyes were looking back at me with a glint of lust in them. He nodded towards the entrance to the hamburger bar, and a grin spread on his face as he breathed out,  
"I do think she got the message now" I turned my head to where he had nodded. A tiny blonde girl, dressed in a short light green dress was staring at us with big eyes. Once again my face was red as an tomato. Murasakibara burried his face in the side of my neck and let out a small chuckle. He really was like a big kid.

END

…  
Aah, this thing really did take a life of its own! I started writing and I just couldn't stop… I planned on only doing ~500-600 words (without any kissing), and I have no idea how I ended up here. Shit. This ship makes me feel nostalgic though, this used to be my otp, I'm bringing all my old feelings back. (fun fact; I have told myself to write something with this ship for over a year but didn't pull my shit togheter until now. Gj myself wow).  
I hope anyone could enjoy this, and sorry for any errors!  
(the post was basicilly; imagine person A of your otp staring at person B, B gets worried and asks what's the matter, A just says that he was admiring person B.)  
- Miranda


End file.
